


Good Day Sunshine

by Wishme



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishme/pseuds/Wishme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's high summer and it's a damn shame they haven't made better use of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Day Sunshine

  
Summer is high and it's a damn shame they haven't made better use of it. Or, at least, that's what Dean tells them when he drags them out of bed earlier than should be legal on a Thursday morning after a hunt. Like a band of cranky geese, they pile into the Imapala, creatively ignoring seatbelts. Dean won't tell anyone where they're headed short of demanding they "bring clothes you don't care about."  
  
Kevin falls asleep on Charlie who somehow got stuck in the middle of the back bench and won't shut up about it. Cas ignores the fingers she pokes into his ribs for the blur of greens and browns rushing by his window. His shoulders tense as if readying for flight before he sinks back into the seat and let's the sounds of the car coast over him. Charlie has given up her quest for space and belts out the song on the radio along with Dean, ignoring Sam who is unsuccessfully trying to curl inside his own body, regretting the last two fingers of whiskey he consumed the night before after the bunker was quiet and he sat in the expectant quiet of the library.  
  
The Chevy makes the sharp turn with  grace and some complaint and they're hurtling down a creatively paved side road, kicking up gravel, slowing only once the back wheels threaten to slide out one time too many.  
  
Everything is explained once they clear the last turn and are greeted by a clear expanse of water. Dean parks and they tumble out, emptying the trunk of towels, a case of beer and a picnic basket, which has Charlie teasing Dean who beams madly at Cas over her head and it's bright and summer and green.  
  
Winchester the younger artlessly pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it into his brother's face, "Last one in is a Jefferson Starship!" and sprinting away to a chorus of _"Not Fair!”_ s And _"Asshole!"_ s while the rest struggle out of their clothing  
  
Minutes later he's swarmed by Charlie and Kevin, determined to dunk him, despite his foot or so advantage. They cling to each arm and he gives up the ghost, suddenly falling backward into the lake, dunking all three of them. Kevin sputters to the surface first, kicking out with his legs to avoid Sam's retribution. Charlie pops up a few feet away, having made her escape and paddles over to where Dean and Cas are standing waist deep in the shallows, the hunter grinning like a madman, the angel bemused. The redhead grins wickedly and splashes them both, sprinting away as they splutter and Dean roars her name, swearing retaliation. But when she looks back, it's to see Dean's hand on the small of the angel's back, Cas's head tipped up to listen with a wry smile on his face, standing _just_ too close together. He catches her looking and flashes a quick grin, diving forward to grab at her ankles. Cas watches them tussle, Sam teach Kevin how to squirt water effectively with his hands, and happily squelches his toes into the mud, lifting is face to the sky. It’s a good day.

 


End file.
